


Black or White

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Done for the sentinel bingo prompt 'Black or White'Thanks for the help, Patt!





	Black or White

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the sentinel bingo prompt 'Black or White'
> 
> Thanks for the help, Patt!

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%201_zps4phr0xis.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%202_zpskjrlvocb.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%203_zpskqd1wfgo.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%204_zpscmykirzr.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%205_zpssoe3tz2u.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%206_zps3laoqc9y.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%207_zpsu5kjnewq.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%208_zpsqklg47xl.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%209_zpsw9antrmd.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2010_zpsngt76rp4.jpg.html)   
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2011_zpsvvv3fcf8.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2012_zpsuxglivvw.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2013_zpsqdl9i5e2.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2014_zpshbmsuzws.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2015_zpsuch4ujk9.jpg.html)   
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2016_zpsydhrwcgc.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2017_zpsjhevwnt8.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2018_zpshojsx1k5.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2019_zpsn7hm1wpb.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2020_zpsmamaivvw.jpg.html)   
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2021_zps2s1wpjb6.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2022_zpsdqkbqing.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2023_zpsbebggvmx.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2024_zpsm2cwwf2n.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2025_zpsgtgnwrgm.jpg.html)   
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2026_zpshdg2iegg.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2027_zpsmhf1sv3q.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2028_zpsicpfiztt.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2029_zpsdsc9crg3.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Black%20%20or%20%20White%2030_zpsjvzyqnp2.jpg.html)


End file.
